List of characters in Digimon World: Next Order
This is a list of characters from the Digimon game Digimon World: Next Order. Main characters Takuto and Shiki WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are the Partners of /Shiki. They are able to perform ExE to Omnimon with the power of their Partner's bond. They die after protecting their Tamer from a , but are soon reincarnated as Freshes of two s chosen by Takuto or Shiki. Official illustrations depict different Digimon as their Rookie forms—'Agumon', Gabumon with Takuto, and Biyomon, and Palmon with Shiki. File:Takuto, Agumon, and Gabumon (next 0rder) b.jpg|Agumon (right) and Gabumon (left) with (center). File:Shiki, Biyomon, and Palmon (next 0rder) b.jpg|Biyomon (left) and Palmon (right) with Shiki (center). ;Digi-Egg forms After dying, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon will become s, and Takuto or Shiki are able to choose which form their Partners will be reborn. File:DWN0 - Botamon's Digi-Egg.png|Botamon's Digi-Egg. File:DWN0 - Punimon's Digi-Egg.png|Punimon's Digi-Egg. File:DWN0 - Poyomon's Digi-Egg.png|Poyomon's Digi-Egg. File:DWN0 - YukimiBotamon's Digi-Egg.png|YukimiBotamon's Digi-Egg. File:DWN0 - Pabumon's Digi-Egg.png|Pabumon's Digi-Egg. File:DWN0 - Jyarimon's Digi-Egg.png|Jyarimon's Digi-Egg. File:DWN0 - Zerimon's Digi-Egg.png|Zerimon's Digi-Egg. File:DWN0 - Conomon's Digi-Egg.png|Conomon's Digi-Egg. File:DWN0 - Pichimon's Digi-Egg.png|Pichimon's Digi-Egg. File:DWN0 - Yuramon's Digi-Egg.png|Yuramon's Digi-Egg. Kouta Hirose and Yukimura Himari Oofuchi and Rikka Luche Mameo Shoma Tsuzuki and Noir Allies Jijimon Jijimon is the elder of the Primary Village. , November 2015 issue. It is a close friend of . , December 2015 issue. Taomon Taomon is a wise man with more wisdom than . It is a stubborn Digimon who lives outside Primary Village, and leads a quiet life, not getting involved with others. Although it is a close friend of Jijimon, it parted for some reason. During Primary Village's reconstruction, /Shiki and the others are asked to follow Taomon, but instead decide to find out what is happening in the . Mirei Mikagura Antagonists Shoma Tsuzuki, Samudramon, and Kuzuhamon Enforcer Titamon Titamon is a Digimon who works for Shoma Tsuzuki. He is one of the Three Gods of Ruin. MetalEtemon MetalEtemon is a Digimon who works for Shoma Tsuzuki. After Titamon's defeat, he aims to replace him as one of the Three Gods of Ruin. Machinedramon Machinedramon is a Digimon who damaged Floatia. Other characters Rina Shinomiya and Veevee Oofuchi family Himari lives with her younger sisters and . Sakura and Nazuna are twins and attend school in 2nd grade. Since they don't have a mother, Himari is the one who takes care of her sisters. When the Enforcer corners or Shiki's group and is about to kill them, Himari calls Sakura and Nazuna's names and apologizes. Royal Knights Imperialdramon Imperialdramon Dragon Mode is a Digimon from another Digital World. He once had a Tamer and the both of them saved their Digital World. After or Shiki saves their own Digital World, Imperialdramon hears rumors about them and challenges them at the Infinite Cauldron, to test their strength. After being defeated, he digivolves to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to show his true strength, due to Takuto/Shiki showing theirs, and after being defeated again, he digivolves to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. After being defeated as Paladin Mode, he goes to Floatia's Dimensional District. Agunimon Agunimon is a Digimon from another Digital World. He has been traveling through Digital Worlds, and after hearing rumors about or Shiki, the Tamer who saved the Next Order , he challenges them to a battle at the Infinite Cauldron. After being defeated, he decides to stay in the Next Order Digital World, and goes to the . RustTyranomon RustTyranomon is a Digimon from another Digital World. He was programmed with a rampage factor that makes him want to rampage until the world is destroyed. He destroyed his own Digital World, and was chased by , who managed to damage his brain in battle. During his battle with MegaGargomon, they stumbled into a dimensional rift and ended in the Next Order . or Shiki fights him in the Infinite Cauldron by MegaGargomon's request, and after defeating him, RustTyranomon's rampage factor is auto-deleted. He then wonders who put the rampage factor in him and why, and goes to Floatia's Dimensional District. MegaGargomon MegaGargomon is a Digimon from another Digital World. When his Digital World was being destroyed by , he engaged in combat with him and, despite being unable to win, MegaGargomon managed to damage his brain. During battle, the two of them stumbled into a dimensional rift, and ended in the Next Order . When approached by or Shiki, MegaGargomon asks them to defeat RustTyranomon. When Takuto or Shiki reports their victory to MegaGargomon, he joins Floatia in the Central District, and keeps watch over the warehouse. Blackie and Blackosaurus Blackie and Blackosaurus are a duo composed of a Gabumon (Black) and an Agumon (Black), respectively. They first encounter /Shiki at MOD Cape, where they explain that MOD Cape used to be a pirate hideout, but only their abandoned ships remain. They were pirate apprentices, but the pirates disbanded before they could become full-fledged members. The pair then make it their goal to become the strongest and decide that by defeating Takuto/Shiki, they will become famous. After they lose to Takuto/Shiki three times in a row, they retreat. The pair later reappears at Faulty Ex Machina, having digivolved to Garurumon (Black) and Greymon (Blue). After joking that Greymon's name no longer quite fits due to his blue coloration, they ask the human if they remember who the duo are, then attack twice in a row. After their second defeat, they suddenly gain the power to digivolve to WereGarurumon (Black) and MetalGreymon (Virus), but are still unable to defeat Takuto/Shiki's team. The pair run into Takuto/Shiki one last time at Infinite Cauldron, having digivolved to BlackMetalGarurumon and BlackWarGreymon. After yet another defeat, they DNA digivolve into Omegamon Zwart in a final attempt to defeat their rivals, but they are only able to maintain the fusion for a few seconds and are forced to admit defeat, after which they flee the area. File:BlackGabumon b.jpg|Gabumon (Black) File:BlackGarurumon b.jpg|Garurumon (Black) File:ShadowWereGarurumon b.jpg|WereGarurumon (Black) File:BlackMetalGarurumon b.jpg|BlackMetalGarurumon File:BlackAgumon b.jpg|Agumon (Black) File:BlackGreymon b.jpg|Greymon (Blue) File:MetalGreymon (Virus) b.jpg|MetalGreymon (Virus) File:BlackWarGreymon b.jpg|BlackWarGreymon File:Omegamon Zwart b.png|Omegamon Zwart Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon World: Next Order